Notebook computers, tablet computers or other personal electronic devices are increasingly used by students at educational institutions. They are also used by workers at job sites. Notebook computers are often referred to as laptop computers, meaning a portable, foldable computer which can be used while positioned upon the user's lap. In some instances, “laptop computer” refers to the term used in the trade for an older version of a larger portable computer. However, with increasing streamlining and downsizing of portable computers, compact, smaller versions are referred to as “notebook computers”, but the terms are generally interchangeable.
Personal electronic devices, such as tablet computers (i.e. iPad®), cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, personal music and/or video players (i.e. iPod®), etc. without limitation, can be used just about anywhere. Other personal digital assistants, including electronic books, known as “ereaders”, such as the Nook®, can download virtual images of books.
In order to safeguard the personal electronic device, such as a tablet computer, a notebook computer, smart phone, ereader or personal music and/or video player, it must be shut down, closed and transported by the user.
However, it is often advantageous for the user of a tablet computer, notebook computer or other personal electronic device to take a break and leave the device/computer open and operable at a work station, library study carrel, etc., with other papers and books left at their current open position. This leaves the personal electronic device, such as a tablet computer or notebook computer, vulnerable to theft.
Moreover, in the commercial retail environment, it is advantageous to display consumer electronic devices, such as tablet computers, notebook computers, cell phones or personal digital assistants in a secure but visually accessible display.
For that matter, various security devices are known for securing personal electronic devices configured for use with the known security devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,056 (the '056 patent), discloses a security device (e.g., male lock fitting 100) for securing portable equipment having a security slot in the chassis of the equipment, and adaptor for adapting electronic portable equipment without a slot for use with the security device. The security device (100, 100) is tethered to a piece of heavy furniture or otherwise immovable structure, typically with a braided cable or like means, and includes an attachment with a slot mating head and an axial movable head looking member. This is inserted into the slot in the housing of the electronic equipment (or in the adaptor affixed to the housing where there is no slot) after the slot mating head to prevent rotation and removal of the head from the slot.
For example, the FIG. 7 security device (100′) is inserted into a look fitting receptacle 106 where pin 104 passes through the head locking aperture 25 into mounting end 22 and into slot opening 12. When fully inserted, the housing lockably engages the fitting by way of conventional locking mechanisms, such as fixed or retractable teeth 108, 108′ on the male lock fitting and teeth engaging notches 110 within the receptacle, so the pin is secured in the head locking position.
One of the shortcomings of the '056 patent, however, is that the security provided is only as strong as either the housing material and therefore slot integrity, or the adhesive adhering the adaptor to the housing. A thin, sheet-metal housing is pliable and a plastic housing is frangible, allowing for easy removal of the attachment with slot mating head and axial moveable head locking member, once in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,350 (the '350 patent), discloses a physical security system comprising a combination lock for connecting specially designed security slots in portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer. Like the '056 patent, the security device of '350 patent operates with a portable computer with a wall 10 having an inner surface 20, which wall is configured with a slot 15. A lock interface 25 is engageable with wall 10 through slot 15. A locking mechanism 30 comprising a tethering cable and look 40 allows that, upon inserting lock interface 25 in slot 15 and engaging the interface with inner surface 20, the lock interface is then attached to a stationary object with lock 40 and cable 40.
FIG. 6 shows an alternative locking system 600, including a housing 605 and slot engagement member 610 with locking member 615 and retaining member 620. Engagement member 610 is coupled to the housing 605 so that it moves between an extended and retracted position. Two pins 625 extend from the housing 605 and are located on opposing sides of a shaft of engagement member 610. The housing 605 includes a combination lock mechanism 630 for interacting with the engagement member 610 and retaining in the retracted position until the correct combination coed is dialed in to the look mechanism.
Also like the '056 patent, however, the security provided by the '350 patent is only as strong as the housing material and therefore slot integrity. Moreover, and as is readily apparent in FIG. 6, there does not appear to be a means for effecting retraction and extension of pins 625 to/from housing 605, or means for comfortably grasping the lock mechanism to articulate slot engagement member in the slot 660 in wall 650 (FIG. 6).